User blog:Imouto-tan/Enshuu Mitsuari
Enshuu Mitsuari is Nayuta's younger sister and the daughter of Byouri Mitsuari. She is a student at Kizuna Girls' Academy. Enshuu was once a swimmer, becoming a Japanese representative at the Olympics and won two gold medals at Beijing for Breaststroke and Freestyle 800m. She constantly spars with her best friend Prim Levantine and works alongside her Alias partner, Yuuka Kamisuura, for cases too hard for her to even crack. Background She was once a student of father's and, like her fellow classmates, had respect and gratitude towards him. She was however, part of the students who have witnessed him kill a murderer and though he was acquitted of the charges of murder, he resigned as a teacher and left the city. This event, and the his resignation and departure, weighed heavily on the students' minds, most especially Enshuu, who had wishes to bring him back to Destiny City. Enshuu would later become a part timer at a maid cafe in the shopping District of Destiny City during her second year of high school and would become friends with a psychic police officer named, Yuuka Kamisuura. She may have learned of the dark side of Destiny City, as well as the exploits of Victoria Amicus through her sister, though it is not apparent how much she knows. She was by her father's side when he succumbed to his wounds received in his fight with Huozai. In secret she has been working for Artemisia Riddell with the promise that she'll bring her father back to life as one of her legionnaires. Etymology Her family name, Mitsuari (蜜蟻), means honey ant. As part of the queer trend with the Mitsuri family having given names related to science and mathematics, her given name (円周) can be translated as Circumference. Appearance She has long lavender hair that reaches her waist and has a moderate chest size. She has beautiful amber eyes that shine a regal gold when she activates her magic. Her Maid Outfit has the appearance of a certain electronics street with a fluorescent yellow based color. The outfit itself has a mini-skirt, black thigh-high socks, frills a nameplate in the shape of a rabbit attached to her skirt, and a black corset. She casually wears a baggy white shirt with a black tank top underneath it with a short, frilly black skirt and combat boots. Due to the hormone experiments performed on her by Bersi, her body has matured from that of a 18 to that of a 20-something. Personality She is cheerful, confident and prideful due to her abilities and due to having superior abilities and talent as a maid. Her goal is to find and service an incompetent and stupid master; to do this she works her pride to be damaged to a level where it will not break. She also has a very kind heart, helping people who are a threat to her life, not allowing Estelle Bridget to kill people, and even merely subdued Seiko Ayushiki even after all she had done to her. She is referenced as someone similar to her sister, as someone who could not do not do anything to prevent terrible things from happening despite knowing about it. Enshuu is very popular with girls due to her cool personality and likes to hit on them. Because of her cool personality, she can tend to be immensely shameless, as she does not mind changing clothes even if there are people watching, and, she does not panic when she casts a spell to exchange bodies with Yuuka. Furthermore, she is greatly acquainted with scientific principles, analytic, and is pragmatic, allowing her to solve situations without needing any special powers or assistance. For example: using her maid outfit to cause a dust explosion, as well as using a blow-dryer to destroy "bugs". She is also determined, going all the way from Destiny City to Kyoto just to find a single person. Moreover, she has one of the best grades in her school, and her tutor states that she is a transcendent genius. She has no problem in showing off her skin to other women if the situation calls for it, or use her bare thighs to subdue enemies. Powers Oxygen Magic- Enshuu is a massively powerful Hibiki Unit with the ability to control Oxygen, which allows her to walk in the air with impunity, create pressures of enormous proportions, air currents capable of large destruction, as well as, suffocating anyone she wishes with no more than a thought or incapacitating them by saturating their surroundings with oxygen. Tactical Analysis- Enshuu is insightful and crafty, capable of quickly understanding any situation that presents itself and adjusting to it effectively. She can even pick out, process and understand all the details of any situation no matter how small they are, allowing her instant knowledge of how to deal with anything. Enshuu is also well-known for her ability to constantly predict every possible scenario that could happen and plan out a solution in advance. Psychic Shield- Enshuu is protected from telepathic penetration by a series of psychic blocks and causes extreme pain to whoever tries to read her mind. Abilities Hip Hop Judo: She is trained the fighting styles of Aikido, Capoeira, various Chinese martial arts, Mitsuari Ninjutsu, Judo, and Pole dancing, making her a mixed martial artist. Despite of her low level, and compounded with her personality, Enshuu is one of the most formidable melee combatants in the verse, able to use her head, both of her fists, elbows, knees, and legs, as offensive weapons, and maybe many others such as her thighs and crotch grabs. What's more, she is nimble, flexible and, agile, able to weave through difficult and fast, able to move through obstacles quickly. Due to her queer mixture of styles, and pragmatic use of her body, opponents find her surprising to defend against in a melee combat. *Enshuu Kick: A near gravity defying kick in which Enshuu runs, jumps to her side and propels herself in the air several meters across while her body still tilted at a 90° angle. After which she pushes both her legs at once, knocking her opponent back and dealing them great pain. *Immobilizing Palm Strike: An unarmed strike with a chance to paralyze an enemy for 100 seconds. *Quarterback Takedown: A special attack that takes an enemy to the ground, briefly incapacitating them. *Leaping Strike: A powerful leaping palm strike. *Counter: She first blocks an enemy attack, greatly reducing the damage to her, then immediately counterattacks with a quick strike. *Dirt Attack: She throws dirt and dust into the eyes of her opponent, temporarily stunning them by irritating their eyes.. *Leg Grab: Enshuu does a handstand and grabs her opponent with her feet, then slams them to the ground. *Super Cartwheel: Enshuu performs a cartwheel at her opponent, kicking them on impact. *Nutcracker: Enshuu drops to her knees and slams her cupped fists into her opponent's groin thrice. *Mount N' Pound: Enshuu tackles her opponent, knocks them to the ground and punches them in the face seven times before getting off them. *Air Leg Throw: Using her legs she tosses the opponent to the ground, from the air. Trackless Step: This technique combines the user's breath control and footwork at the same time to make one's movement difficult to perceive as dangerous and seeping into the opponent's rhythm, making the opponent unable to react until too late. Rosetta's Kiss: As a Mitsuari, Enshuu is able to learn and master any language by making physical contact (i.e. kissing) with someone who already knows the language. Superhuman Efficacy: Enshuu utilizes all of her many abilities and skills in highly effective ways. Peak Human Condition: In-order to combat powerful adversaries like, Estelle and Seiko, Enshuu trained herself to her physical peak with speed and agility that no normal human could hope to match, Enshuu can easily hold out against all but the most resilient opponents during a battle. *Enhanced Stamina- She has managed to continue fighting despite receiving injuries in a few occasions. *Peak Human Durability- Due to her heritage as a half-goddess, Enshuu is immensely resilient to damage. *Peak Human Flexibility: She used to be a Judoka, and her best attribute is her flexible body movement. She tends to slip under her opponents during the match. *Tenacity- Enshuu possesses a will so strong that, no matter how much the odds are stacked against her, she will never give up. Her willpower was strong enough to resist the demonic-vampiric conversion process and can force herself to stay awake even when hit by a sleeping spell. *Enhanced Agility- Enshuu is able to run up walls, perform gymnastics moves and do mid-air twirls as she is just as skilled in parkour as her sister, Nayuta. *Enhanced Reflexes- Enshuu possesses great reflexes, dodging a strike with no wasted effort and immediately counterattacking. *Freediving- Due to her Freediving training she can breathe for unbelievable amounts of times even while under extreme pressure. *Ballast Breasts- She uses her breasts to help her balance on high ledges and perches, she uses them to help regaining her balance while jumping around and performing spinning attacks. *Disease Immunity- Enshuu is a half-goddess, and cannot contract any diseases, aside from the common cold. Speed Swimming: Due to her olympic swimming practice, Enshuu can swim at speeds rivaling those of Natalie Hathaway. Enhanced Metabolism: As a Jewel, Enshuu is resistant to gaining weight as part of having her attractive figure. Enshuu cannot become intoxicated by alcohol, drugs, or impurities due to her body breaking them down quickly. Regeneration/Low-level Resurrection: It is an ability that protects the user from certain death as long as the user has enough "mana." It also reverses all physical damage done on the person as if it never happened but only covers the recipient's body. In extreme cases Enshuu can gather mana and ki to make a weak membrane that she applies over torn blood vessels to stop bleeding. Equipment Magic Purse: A magical bag with various magical items such as Hundreds of magic repellent charms, collapsible baton, over a dozen steel darts, energy nets, bobby pins and a screwdriver (for lockpicking), disposable digital camera, Panacea Bottle, first aid spray, Kawaii Five-0 tools, her small compact Magic Com Device (it can be worn as an earpiece for communication during missions), Anti-Personal Sensor, Bandages, and a Mune-Mune doll. Lollipops: Consumable items that provide an immediate effect when used. They each come in two types, normal and mega, with mega lollipops having double the effect or duration of their normal versions. *Mage Herbal Lollipop: A clover-shaped candy lollipop containing an extract with healing properties. *Mega Blue Magic Lollipop: A bunny-shaped candy lollipop that increases one's alertness, it restores magical power when used. *Black Rose Lollipop: A rose-shaped candy lollipop with strength-increasing ability, it dramatically increases attack power temporarily. *Orange Star Lollipop: A star-shaped candy lollipop capable of producing a magical barrier, it temporarily makes Enshuu invincible. Weaknesses *She has normal human weaknesses to a lesser extent. *May succumb to nausea if she spins around too much. Trivia Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet